The Disney Games
by Grarob
Summary: Disney version of hunger games, sry not good at summaries but please read my story and tell me if you like it or not, because I can almost promise you will like it :)


Elsa's pov

I woke up to the sound of my 12 year old younger sister screaming, I race to her room to see her in tears and sweat dripping slowly off her forehead she raced over to me and hugged me tightly, I held her tightly and walked over to her bed and put her back in bed "Elsa, I-I had a nightmare t-that I-I g-got picked in t-the hunger games" she said as she put her head on my lap, " shhh, shhh" I sad softly as I gently brushed her hair with my fingers, "it was all a dream" I said as I gently brushed off the tears from her eyes

as I crossed over to the hunting ground, I passed the sign saying 'Do Not Pass' I grabbed my arrows and bow and took off my gloves, freezing my normal ice spot I than ran over to some more trees, getting ready to shoot, when I saw a dear, as i drew my bow and arrow I aimed and "where do you think you'll sell that " I screamed, jumping back in fright as I saw the dear run off, I turned to see my best friend Hiccup behind me, he may be super skinny and scrawny But he taught me everything I know about dragons and traps, and talking about them, was that snow I see coming out of his jacket? "Uh Hiccup, are you ah feeling okay, you look kinda _cold?"_ he rolled his eyes, " no Elsa, I've got a snowman in there" he said rolling his eyes, I rolled mine and replied "so what _do_ you have in there?" I asked curiously, he smirked and gently pulled out the cutest dragon I had ever seen, as it stared back at me with ice cold blue eyes it gently but it's wings out, as we drew closer, I didn't realise I had sucked in my breath until I let it out " b-but how!?" I asked with wonder but still keeping my eyes on the wonderful creature " it's if one of us gets our names pulled out, if it's your name you could bring this wee guy and Lumina but if it's my name picked out then I will have Toothless and this wee guy" he said as a small fire dragon comes out from behind him " these are why you had to take Lumina, but how did you find out she was pregnet?" I asked " well I remember reading my book about what happen when a dragon get pregnet and it reminded me about how Lumina and Toothless had been acting and I realised Lumina was pregnet with Toothless's young ones" I noodled slowly as a small grin spread across my face and then I remembered " Hiccup, that was the first dear of the season, I was planning to sell it at the market" I said madly at him " with all these peacemakers around? You -" he stopped what he was saying when I dropped bringing him with me, he looked up and saw what I was looking at he growled angrily, seeing the limo ships going over us " we could always run away, you know" I turned and stared at him like he was a idiot " they would find us and kill us, and what about Anna and Astrid?" (I'm going to pretend Astrid is his sister sry but it kinda suits the story) "they could come with us" " Anna in the woods" we laughed " she wouldn't last a day" I said thinking about my kind, gentle younger sister in the wild unfriendly forest " your right, Astrid would probably last longer than me through" I laughed even through he was right, he, like me was 15, but Astrid, his younger sister who was also 12 was the complete opposite of him, just like me and my sister, it was weird as most people would think there the same age, or that Astrid was the older one , whenever I heard this I laughed a little, Hiccup than looked at Toothless and said " get ready to shoot" he than gave Toothless the look as I got ready to shoot, suddenly some birds flew up, Hiccup grabbing his birthday present from me, a bow and arrow as I was giving him lessons with it, we than shot at the same time, me getting two together and him getting a scrawny slow one, put than again, he was still training, Hiccup game me his supplies as I drooped off our gear, hiding it in our tree and grabbing my gloves, I put them on as Hiccup came up to me with the birds, I got my two as we ran back, sliding through the hole, " I got a surprise for you" Hiccup said with a smile I looked around when I saw her, my dragon, my eyes filled up with joy, she quickly flew over to me, I hopped on as Hiccup went on Toothless " come on, let's go to the black market" I said as we flew over to the market, I went in with Hiccup following me, and went to Pabbie( frozen troll leader) I looked around when I saw a mockingjay pin, I picked it up and turned to Pabbie, "what's this?" I asked he looked at it and nodded "a mockingjay pin" he said " how much?" I asked thinking about giving it to Anna "Ill give it to you for free" he said and smiled "no, I could never accept such a-" " AHHHH, your to nice, think of it as a gift"" oh, thank you" I said and smiled, after trading the food for supplies, money and some food we went home " I guess I'll see you at the reaping"Hiccup said "May the oods be ever in your favour" I said in a posh voice, hiccup hearing this laughed out, "yes, may the oods be ever in your favour" he said chuckling as we seperated our opposite ways...

**There that's the first chapter, the next chapter will be the reaping, I hope you liked it, please review, follow, favourite anything because it may sound weird but having reviews or having my story being followed or favourited gives me more confidence and makes me write more :) I hope you liked it and sorry about Anna and Astrid being 12 and Hiccup and Elsa 15 but that's close enough and sry about Astrid being Hiccups sister, but I just think, it kinda fits, review characters you want in the story and I'll try to add them. Thanks :)**


End file.
